Al fin te conozco
by Pajaros en la cabeza
Summary: Tiana por fin tiene lo que siempre ha querido, ciertamente la estrella cumplió su deseo. Oneshot corto. Crossover con Pinocho.


**_TIANA Y EL SAPO_** **Y** ** _PINOCHO_** **SON PELÍCULAS DE DISNEY**

* * *

No sabía muy bien dónde estaba Naveen, puede que se hubiera entretenido charlando con sus padres y su hermano antes de que se fueran a descansar a la residencia de los La Bouff. Tiana, tras despedirse de su madre, fracasando en su intento de que se quedara a dormir en su casa, entró a su habitación y decidió que no lo esperaría. Estaba tan cansada que estaba segura de que, en cuanto se tumbara, se quedaría frita. Había sido un día muy largo, aunque excitante. Mirara donde mirara, sólo veía caras asombradas y excitadas, y la cocina estaba tan ocupada que había tenido que ella y Naveen habían tenido que dejar durante unos momentos la recepción para echar una mano. Según le habían dicho, se había formado una cola extraordinaria para entrar. Una auténtica locura, estaba agradecida de que terminara por fin para tener un momento de descanso.

Pero la cosa no acabaría ahí. Ahora eran la novedad pero tendrían que seguir ofreciendo el servicio durante muchos años y manteniendo la calidad. Aquel era su nuevo reto. Tiana no se amedrentaba, en realidad, ya tenía numerosos planes en la cabeza: desde jornadas en las que se degustaría los platos más exóticos hasta obras de caridad para hacer llegar la comida a quienes no podían permitírsela. Lottie ya le había dicho que la ayudaría y ella no podía decir que no, principalmente porque no la escucharía y lo haría de todos modos.

Sólo se había quitado los zapatos y masajeado los pies pero Tiana no continuó. Se encontró quieta, sentada al borde de la cama, y con lágrimas en los ojos. No podía creer que lo hubiera conseguido, no había sido consciente de que todo aquello era real hasta ese momento. Lo había conseguido. No era ningún sueño, aquel restaurante era suyo.

Volvió los ojos hacia el ventanal de la habitación, se levantó y caminó con los pies desnudos, sintiendo el suave tacto de la alfombra en sus pies, para apartar las cortinas. Las luces de las casas de Nueva Orleans parecían un baile de luciérnagas en medio de la oscuridad de la noche. Luciérnagas...Tiana alzó la mirada hacia el cielo. La luna estaba llena, brillante como nunca la había visto, pero su atención no estaba en ella, sino en las estrellas. Quién sabía si su padre se encontraba entre ellas y sonreía al ver su sueño cumplido al fin. Su mirada estaba fija en dos, las que más resaltaban. Una de ellas era Ray. Aquella, la segunda a la derecha. Aún se preguntaba cómo había sido posible pero, bueno, había tanto que no podía comprender...

Como siempre ocurría cuando pensaba en él, sintió una presión en su garganta. Se consoló una vez más pensando que, al menos, se había reunido al fin con su amada Evangeline.

Allí estaba ella, a su lado, a izquierda. La más brillante de todas. Era tan hermosa...

Y le debía buena parte de todo aquello a ella.

\- ...Gracias...

Tiana sonrió y se dio la vuelta para seguir desnudándose.

Pero algo curioso pasó. La habitación se empezó a llenar de luz poco a poco. Tiana no se dio cuenta hasta que estuvo pegada a la cama. Lo primero que hizo fue volverse hacia la mesilla y comprobar que las lámparas seguían apagadas. No miró el reloj porque era imposible que comenzara a amanecer. Se giró de nuevo hacia la ventana. La estrella que había estado contemplando se estaba haciendo más y más grande, hasta el punto de cubrir todo el cielo. ¿De verdad era así? No, Tiana dio un tímido paso hacia adelante y se dio cuenta de que lo que ocurría era que se estaba acercando. La luz se volvió tan brillante que la obligó a entrecerrar los ojos. Retrocedió hasta tropezar con la cama y caer sentada sobre ella. Abrió la boca para gritar y llamar a Louis o Naveen a gritos pero no llegó a salir una sola palabra de sus labios.

Cuando la luz cegadora se retiró, Tiana pudo ver a una mujer rubia, de piel blanca como la leche, que llevaba un largo vestido azul y alas transparentes, de pie frente a ella. Al principio, Tiana pensó que debía de ser una alucinación pero la mujer la miró y se acercó a ella, y le pareció tan real que comenzó a asustarse. No podía ser ninguna criatura vudú, de eso estaba segura, pero no se atrevió a tocarla ni a aproximarse para averiguar quién o qué era exactamente. De todos modos, era ella quien se estaba acercando.

\- Hola, Tiana-habló la mujer con una voz suave y dulce.

Tiana siguió con la boca abierta, seguro que dándole una mala impresión a aquella señora. La tenía muy cerca, tanto que podía ver que la luz no se había ido del todo: ella misma emitía cierto fulgor que destacaba en aquella habitación en la penumbra, como un ángel. ¿Sería un ángel?

La mujer le ofreció una mano para ayudarla a levantarse y Tiana no pudo negarse a tomarla. Su tacto era frío pero no desagradable, en absoluto. Su piel era tan suave...La mujer sonrió.

\- ¿Cómo...Cómo sabe quién...?-fue todo lo que consiguió balbucear Tiana. De nuevo, pensaría que era tonta.

\- Conozco a todos los seres que habitan en la tierra, cuido de ellos y guío sus pasos en la oscuridad de la noche-respondió el ser de luz. Sus alas se movieron suavemente al pronunciar aquellas palabras y Tiana pensó que podría ser un hada-. Tu camino hasta llegar aquí ha sido largo y penoso pero nunca has perdido la sonrisa, has trabajado mucho para conseguir lo que querías por tus propios medios. Eso te honra-la mujer sonrió, sus labios eran rosados y suaves como pétalos de rosa-. No tienes por qué darme las gracias. Sólo te he dado el empujoncito que necesitabas para conseguir lo que, por tu perseverancia, era tuyo.

Tiana se atrevió a mirar al hada a los ojos. Ella le devolvió la mirada, con esos ojos tan azules como el cielo de afuera, tan cálidos y maternales, que desapareció todo el miedo que pudo haber tenido.

\- ...Usted...¿Usted es...?

La sonrisa de la mujer se ensanchó.

Tiana sintió que los ojos se le humedecían de nuevo.

\- ...Evangeline...¡Evangeline!

No se paró a pensar que tal vez fuera una imprudencia abalanzarse a ella para abrazarla, tal y como hizo, pero al hada no le importó en absoluto. La rodeó con sus brazos sin perder ni un ápice de su sonrisa, mientras Tiana, de nuevo, apenas se podía creer que lo que estaba viviendo fuera real.

\- ¡No me lo puedo creer! Estás...¡Estás aquí! ¡Existes de verdad! Ray decía que eras una luciérnaga y...¡Oh, Ray! ¡Resulta que tenías razón en absolutamente todo!-cuando Tiana se separó de la mujer para mirarla, se tuvo que limpiar unas pocas lágrimas que le caían por las mejillas, a pesar de que era tonto llorar en aquel momento. Se volvió por un momento hacia la puerta y deseó que Naveen volviera y la viera, llamar a Lottie para que fuera para allá a toda prisa. Tenía tantos pensamientos en la cabeza que se empezaba a marear-. Dios mío...

El hada rió suavemente.

\- _Gracias, Evangeline_...-Tiana se sorbió la nariz y la abrazó de nuevo-. _Gracias por todo..._

* * *

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Esto viene a santo de un headcanon que me surgió cuando vi la peli y que vi ampliado en _Tumblr_ , que dice que Evangeline, la estrella que concede los deseos, es la misma que ayudó a Geppetto, es decir, el Hada Azul...Y que Ray se convirtió básicamente en la estrella que lleva a Nunca Jamás. **


End file.
